Não Ouse Dizer Meu Nome!
by Deb Flor
Summary: shortfic Ela odiava seu nome e ele só queria atormentála. O que pode acontecer quando dois caminhos se cruzam por causa de um nome? DG


**_Nome da fic:_** Não ouse dizer meu nome!

**_Autora:_** Débÿ Flor

**_Email da autora:_** gênero: romance / humor

**_Shiper:_** D/G

**_Sinopse:_** Ela odiava seu nome e ele só queria atormentá-la. O que pode acontecer quando dois caminhos se cruzam por causa de um nome?

**_Disclaimer:_** Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling e a Warner, etc... infelizmente... Essa fic foi criada sem nenhum fim lucrativo, e com o único intuito de me divertir e divertir aos leitores.

**_N/A:_** Essa fic surgiu num momento qualquer, sem a mínima inspiração, mas aos poucos foi tomando forma. Tudo por causa da minha grande indignação quanto ao nome da Gina. Meu, Ginevra, ninguém merece!

**_N/A2:_** O que está entre "aspas" são falas e entre _"aspas e em itálico"_ são pensamentos.

**_N/A3:_** Essa fic foi escrita bem antes do lançamento do HBP, portanto desconsiderem os acontecimentos desse! Eu demorei pra postar por ñ saber se ela estava realmente boa!

Então... boa leitura!

_Capítulo 1 – Quando um nome vem à tona_

Gina estava em seu 6º ano em Hogwarts e esse era, como tantos outros, um ano cheio de aventuras. Mas ela não se importava com isso, ela estava preocupada com coisas mais importantes como, por exemplo, acabar com os cochichos que estavam acontecendo porque seu querido irmão havia lhe chamado pelo seu verdadeiro nome.

Desde seu primeiro ano, Gina havia sustentado o fato de que seu nome era Virginia, porém na tarde anterior ela e seu irmão tinham brigado e 'sem querer' ele deixara escapar que seu real nome era Ginevra. E como tudo em Hogwarts se espalha em um piscar de olhos, a escola inteira já conhecia seu horrível nome.

Naquela manhã Gina acordara furiosa. Não conseguia suportar a idéia de que seu nome já podia ser conhecido pro todos da escola. Tomou um banho gelado, para tentar se acalmar. Vestiu-se e desceu para tomar café. Quando chegou ao salão Principal, sentiu centenas de olhares para si, mas tentou ignorá-los.

Porém quando chegou a mesa da Grifinória não resistiu. Seu irmão estava lá sentado, com a maior cara lavada, como se nada tivesse acontecido e isso irritou Gina, mais do que nunca.

"Bom dia Ginevra, querida!" disse ele ironicamente. Ao ouvir esse nome os cochichos começaram novamente.

"Bom dia Roniqunho da mamãe!" respondeu Gina e isso fez com que vários grifinórios e sonserinos caíssem na gargalhada. Corvinais e lufa-lufas assistiam à troca de elogios dos ruivos neutros, pois sabiam que no final poderia sobrar para todo mundo.

"O que é que vocês estão olhando" gritava Rony ficando a cada segundo mais vermelho, o que aproximava a tonalidade de seu rosto à cor de seus cabelos. "Sabe Gina, não é porque mamãe pôs-te um nome como este, que você deve descarregar toda a sua raiva em mim" Gina chegou a notar um quê irônico no comentário de seu irmão, mas ela ñ deixaria barato.

"Verdade, Rony?" sorriu sarcasticamente. "Sabe, agora me parece bem mais fácil de aturar meu nome, afinal você atura tantas coisas piores, né?"

"Como assim?" perguntou o garoto desconfiado. Pronto, ela tinha conseguido, ainda mais porque sabia que o salão inteiro os observava.

"Ah! Rony! Você tem que aturar coisas como, por exemplo, ser sempre pior e menos reconhecido do que seus amigos" Gina cuspia tais palavras de uma maneira que fez com que Rony não soubesse o que responder. E a garota continuou.

"Você tem sempre que usar vestes de segunda mão, a ñ ser que seu melhor amigo dê dinheiro para seus irmãos comprarem vestes melhores. Por que não procura um emprego como eu? Ah! Já sei! Porque o fiel escudeiro do famoso Harry Potter não pode se rebaixar a tanto".

Rony não sabia o que dizer. Nunca tinha visto sua irmã daquele jeito, com tanta raiva. Mas mesmo assim, tentou arrumar um pouco as coisas, afinal ela estava ficando feia pro seu lado. "Gi, desculpa, ta! Sei que você não gosta do seu nome, mas eu não posso fazer nada".

"AH! Não pode fazer nada? Você podia muito bem ter evitado tudo isso, mas não, preferiu jogar a coisa que mais odeio na minha cara. Então toma... agora eu te devolvo, com prazer" ela respirou um pouco e começou novamente antes que seu irmão dissesse alguma coisa "você se acha muito bom, né Rony? Mas nem é capaz de dizer a Hermione que você a ama, deve ser porque você sabe que ela gosta do Harry, de quem você sempre ficará atrás".

"E não venha tentar bancar o dono da minha vida, pois você nunca se importou... você sempre esteve mais preocupado com seus amigos e suas incríveis aventuras. Então me deixe em paz" dizendo isso Gina saiu do Salão Principal, deixando um clima pesado, muitos cochichos, uma Hermione e um Harry bastante envergonhados e um Rony um tanto quanto confuso.

Gina caminhava apressadamente, não sabia pra onde ia, mas sabia que não queria ver ninguém. Estava cansada de ser vista como a pequena e indefesa Weasley, afinal há muito tempo já havia deixado de ser... Sentiu-se triste por um momento. Deixou que uma lágrima solitária rolasse pelo seu rosto antes de adentrar a uma sala vazia.

Não deixaria que ninguém a visse daquele jeito. Tão frágil! Ainda mais que era essa imagem que desde a câmara secreta ela queria apagar. Não queria ter brigado com seu irmão daquele jeito, mas ele merecia ouvir tudo aquilo. "_Benditos gênios Weasley's"_ pensou.

A garota já estava novamente recomposta e pronta para enfrentar uma 'maratona' de aulas intermináveis e um coro de cochichos sobre seu belo nome, quando a porta daquela sala se abriu e pode ouvir uma voz arrastada dizer:

"Ah! Então é aqui que a Weasley fêmea se esconde... Sabe _Ginevra_, eu nem acho esse nome tão feio assim" disse Draco Malfoy com seu habitual sorriso desdenhoso.

"Sabe Malfoy, eu já esperava isso de você, afinal já percebi que não é apenas o meu nome que _você_ acha lindo, não é?"

"Ah, me poupe Weasley, o dia que eu te achar bonita, me mande direto pro St. Mungus. Até parece!" respondeu o garoto virando-se de costas e saindo da sala. Porém ao chegar à porta ele deu uma ultima olhada para a garota e de repente percebeu que de fato ela estava certa. Gina havia se tornado uma mulher de belas formas. Seu cabelo cor de fogo e seus olhos castanhos chocolate a deixavam extremamente sedutora. Draco ficou alguns instantes observando a garota a sua frente e ela percebeu.

"Não disse Malfoy? Além de me achar bonita, agora deu pra ficar com essa cara de bocó me admirando?"

"_Mas que língua afiada essa garota tem" _Ele pensou, ficando meio sem reação. Mas simplesmente não estava mais disposto a responder. Estava obcecado por aqueles lábios rosados e carnudos que aquela ruiva possuía. Sem perceber foi avançando em direção a ela, fazendo com que agora fosse ela quem ficasse sem a menor reação.

Gina observou o loiro que vinha em sua direção e que a cada instante se aproximava mais. Ela teve que admitir que ele havia mudado. Não tinha mais aquela fisionomia de criança de anos atrás, mas sim um rosto de um homem. Um homem muito bonito por sinal. Seus cabelos louros platinados jogados despenteadamente pela sua face, contrastando com sua pele extremamente pálida. E aqueles olhos... era impossível não se perder dentro daquela imensidão cinza-azulada.

Quando retomou sua consciência, Gina percebeu que seus lábios já estavam encostados e que a língua do loiro pedia passagem por entre eles. Ela simplesmente fechou os olhos e cedeu ao beijo do rapaz. Aquele toque frio da boca dele se misturando com o gosto quente da sua... Era um beijo delicado, de princípio, mas que aos poucos foi se tornando tão voraz, que a garota nunca havia imaginado que um dia poderia beijar daquela forma.

Chegou uma hora que eles tiveram que se separar para poderem respirar, então Gina percebeu a loucura que estava cometendo beijando um Malfoy, onde ela estava com a cabeça? Gina se afastou dele e saiu pelo corredor, deixando pra trás um Malfoy um tanto perplexo.

Gina caminhou apressadamente pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Já tinha perdido o início da sua primeira aula e não havia sentido chegar atrasada, portanto resolveu se dirigir ao ser dormitório, afinal ninguém daria pela sua falta mesmo.

Draco, que ainda se encentrava naquela sala, sentou-se no chão e ali ficou por um bom tempo. Ele havia beijado uma Weasley. _"Merlin, onde eu estava com a cabeça_" pensava _"uma Weasley imunda... imunda, porém gostosa! Oh, Merlin!"._

Ele estava no mínimo atordoado. Além de tê-la beijado, ela havia correspondido com tanta intensidade que o deixara sem reação. E o pior, a garota, sem mais nem menos, sai da sala e o deixara ali, naquele estado, sem saber o que fazer. E olha que Draco Malfoy sempre sabe o que fazer.

O que aquela Weasley tinha que as outras garotas de Hogwarts não possuíam? Draco se perguntava. Talvez um nome estranho. Não, ela tinha mais do isso e Draco Malfoy iria descobrir, nem que para isso tivesse que passar por cima de todos os seus ideais.

Gina permaneceu em seu dormitório pelo resto do dia. Havia pegado no sono durante a tarde e quando se deu conta já era meia-noite. Seu estomago estava roncando feito louco. Resolveu descer até a cozinha para fazer um lanche.

Quando Gina entrou na cozinha percebeu que ela estava quieta demais. Sempre que ia fazer um lanche no meio da noite, encontrava aquele local cheio de elfos domésticos falantes e dispostos a ajudar, mas dessa vez estava vazia. Vazia, exceto a um certo loiro do lado oposto a porta.

"O que você fez com os elfos Malfoy?" ela perguntou.

"Ah Weasley, eu os cozinhei em imensas panelas e os servirei amanhã no café..." respondeu o loiro com um sorriso sarcástico, que notara a presença da ruiva mesmo estando de costas para ela.

"Que engraçado! Mata-me de rir assim!" respondeu Gina sendo o mais irônica que conseguia. "Anda, desembucha Malfoy, o que você fez com os elfos?" ela estava começando a perder a paciência.

"Vejo que além de pobre você é burra. Eu só pedi pra ficar sozinho, pra poder comer em paz. Satisfeita?" acrescentou ao mesmo tempo em que se virava para encarar a garota de frente.

Ambos ficaram se observando por alguns instantes. Ela olhava o abdome bem definido do rapaz, já que este estava vestindo apenas a calça verde de seu pijama de seda. Ele, por sua vez, admirava todo o corpo, cheio de curvas, da garota. Ela vestia uma camisola de algodão que dava a impressão de ser meio velha, pois o que outrora batia acima de seus joelhos, agora estava quase na altura de seu púbis.

Gina foi a primeira que quebrou aquele contato, tentando esticar um pouco sua camisola e cobrir um pouco suas coxas. Estava faminta, e agora olhava por todo ambiente, mas não havia nenhum elfo se quer para lhe preparar algo para comer. Ela sempre fora péssima na cozinha. Ao pensar nisso, não pode deixar de escapar um "bosta!".

Draco que ainda observava a garota, que agora parecia ligeiramente desesperada, aproveitou-se da situação.

"Que foi Weasley, por acaso você não sabe cozinhar?" disse ele com uma voz e um sorriso debochado.

"Na verdade, não Malfoy".

"Oh! Sua mãe deve ser uma coitada mesmo, nem sua única filha a ajuda na cozinha" seu tom de deboche aumentava a cada resposta que a garota lhe dava.

"Malfoy, vamos deixar bem claro algumas coisinhas" Gina estava cada vez mais nervosa, a fome e os acontecimentos anteriores lhe indicavam que se não parassem por aí uma nova explosão Weasley iria acontecer. "Primeiro, minha mãe não é nenhuma coitada, como você diz e segundo, meus irmãos sabem cozinhar tão bem que fazem a comida de vez em quando, não que isso seja da sua conta, é claro".

"Então é pior do que eu imaginava. Imagina, além de nem ter dinheiro pra comprar comida, a pouca que tem ainda é feita pelos seus irmãos".

"Malfoy, limpe a boca para falar da minha família" dizia cada vez mais nervosa, mas ainda tentando se conter. "Agora se você não tiver mais nada a fazer por aqui, que tal dar o fora e deixar eu cozinhar?"

"Pensei que você não soubesse, Weasley" disse num tom mais sereno, aproximando-se cada vês mais dela.

"Malfoy, nem pense em chegar mais perto" ela disse dando um passo para trás.

"Que foi? Está com medo?" agora eles estavam a cinco centímetros de distância e ela conseguia sentir o perfume que ela emanava. Ele não sabia mais o que estava fazendo. Só queria beijá-la.

Gina não sabia mais como reagir. Sentia o perfume dele, era algo embriagante. Ela ainda tentou dizer alguma coisa como "Malfoy...", mas foi em vão. A proximidade já era tanta que nenhum dos dois conseguia mais raciocinar. Em poucos segundos estavam entregues a mais um beijo. Draco a envolveu pela cintura, os deixando ainda mais próximos, enquanto ela passava seus dedos pela nuca do rapaz lhe causando pequenos arrepios.

Só que desta vez o beijo era mais calmo e carinhoso. Gina sentia a língua de Draco brincar levemente com a sua. Ela jamais tinha experimentado sensação igual. Aos poucos o beijo foi se aprofundando, como se aquele beijo fosse algo vital para ambos. Gina começou a passear com suas mãos pelas costas e pelo abdome bem definido do rapaz, enquanto este a segurava com uma mão enquanto a outra deslizava suavemente sobre suas coxas.

Eles só interromperam aquele beijo maravilhoso, quando o estomago de Gina soltou um ronco audível e ela se deu conta do quanto estava faminta. Infelizmente aquele beijo não saciara a sua fome.

Draco não queria parar, mas entendia as razões da garota. Gostaria de não ter que deixar mais aquela pequena Weasley, então fez algo que surpreendeu tanto a ela, quanto a ele mesmo.

"Deixa que eu faço umas panquecas para ti. Sobrou um pouco da massa que eu preparei antes de você chegar".

Ela se assustou com tal proposta, mas não podia recusar. Cozinhava tão mal, que até a comida oferecida por ele parecia ser melhor. Então sorriu e agradeceu.

"Obrigada, Malfoy"

"Draco" disse ele enquanto enrolava a massa no recheio.

"Que?" disse, mais uma vez surpresa.

"Me chame apenas de Draco. E aqui está" ele disse entregando um prato com três panquecas. "Foi o que deu pra fazer com a massa" e sorriu. Pela primeira vez Gina viu um sorriso naquele rosto e o pior, aquele sorriso lhe parecia sincero!

"_Ele fica ainda mais lindo sorrindo"_ ela pensou, também sorrindo para ele. Naquele momento ela teve a horrível sensação de que estava se envolvendo demais com um Malfoy, mas simplesmente se deixou levar.

"Obrigada de novo, Draco. Me chame de... hum isso ta muito bom... Gina"

"Tudo bem, 'isso ta muito bom Gina'!" disse tirando um sarro da cara da garota, que amarrou a cara no mesmo instante. _"Ela fica ainda mais linda assim emburrada"_ pensou _"O que estou pensando, ela é uma Weasley... É, mas é uma Weasley que já te chama como Draco". _ Com esse pensamento, Draco também achou que estava se envolvendo demais, mas já era tarde.

"Err... Draco? Como eu poço te agradecer?" Gina quebrou o silêncio que ele havia deixado. _"Que ele peça um beijo! Gina que é isso? Ele é um Malfoy... não, agora ele é apenas o Draco! Ouououou... isso não ta nada bom" _ela estava perdida em seus pensamentos quando ele respondeu.

"Não precisa" ela pareceu meio desapontada. _"Draco, esse realmente não é você. Onde já se viu perder uma chance dessas. Peça um beijo de agradecimento",_ mas em vez disso "Você tava mesmo com fome, né?".

"É, estava" a voz de Gina soava realmente desapontada. "Mas tem certeza que você não quer nada como agradecimento?" e perguntado foi se levantando e aproximando-se do rapaz.

"É, já que você ta insistindo tanto, Gina" ele disse também se aproximando "acho que eu gostaria de mais um bei..." a garota nem esperou ele terminar a frase, e o beijou fervorosamente.

N/Afinal: Então... o q acharam? Esse ainda ñ é o fim, é só o primeiro capítulo!

Por favor comentem, assim eu saberei o q estão achando!


End file.
